Jaula de oro
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU]. Los barrotes finos queman sus dedos. No tiene alas, así que no puede volar. Sus manos están atadas y él— solamente puede ver lo hermoso que es afuera de esa preciosa prisión. (En especial a las esmeraldas que vuelan libres entre su felicidad desbordante.)


**Título:** Jaula de oro.

**Personajes principales:** Norman, Emma.

**Personajes secundarios:** Peter Ratri, James Ratri/William Minerva (mención).

**Pairings:** Norman x Emma, obviamente.

**Línea de tiempo:** AU; Vida normal.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, poco románticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Drama, Amistad.

**Total de palabras:** 1970

**Notas:** ¿oyen eso?

Soy yo, gritando.

Porque de verdad quería escribir esto.

* * *

**Summary:** Los barrotes finos queman sus dedos. No tiene alas, así que no puede volar. Sus manos están atadas y él— solamente puede ver lo hermoso que es afuera de esa preciosa prisión. (_En especial a las esmeraldas que vuelan libres entre su felicidad desbordante._)

* * *

I.

Primero que nada:

El niño nunca ha deseado ser algo así, algo así (de) como patético, como un ave enjaulada. De verdad, jura que ni en un millón de años pediría estar atado a ese presente suyo ni a esa vida de presidiario sin derecho a pedir clemencia.

(Sus ojitos de cielo se convierten en un presagio de un invierno cruel. Él quiere aferrarse al calor en su pecho que se ha guardado en secreto gracias a su antecesor, que le dedica aún en muerte algo de esperanza, una que todavía nadie ha descubierto. Y así, sus manos temblorosas de infante fantasmal se aferran, aprietan, sangran al tocarlo y no soltarlo. No llora, no grita, no suelta ni aunque sea un sólo sonido. Continúa forzando a sus mejillas a torcerse de manera horriblemente dolorosa, fingiendo un rastro de felicidad que no es capaz de volver real en medio de su idiotez infantil y su inútil existencia.)

Así que, en su pequeñísima y frágil juventud etérea, se promete buscar una manera de ser feliz. Aunque es un pensamiento de lo más positivo y soñador, si es que tiene en cuenta que—

(_le han atado las debiluchas manos de cristal._)

* * *

II.

Poco después deja atrás el miedo a la oscuridad y aquel ficticio ser de pesadilla que habita en su armario, y teme más a la mirada filosa, que trae cargado con odio bestial, ese hombre, que tiene aquel nombre que repudia, aquel sabio adulto que no intenta cuidarlo ni quererlo pero que le mantiene a su lado cada día que pasa, en silencio, en el lugar enorme y congelado al que debe llamar un hogar, o un castillo embrujado. Y no es que le haya tomado cariño a nada, ni siquiera a esa persona, más bien—

(le asquea, le produce un sentimiento de incomodidad y repulsivo rencor a tal punto en el que siente zumbidos en sus oídos y vocecillas que quieren gritar que se lance a morder su cuello y arrancarle la piel de un tajo, mancharse con la sangre intrusa que comparte consigo sin importarle esa inmundicia. También se le revuelven las tripas y quiere, desea, anhela correr lejos y vomitar algo así como su lírica y falsa realidad, la que finge que le agrada tanto como existir; y no quiere rogar al acallar su propia boca con hilos de metal y una aguja herrumbrosa. Para eso lleva sus manos, capaces, ya no de sujetar aquella fe ilusoria de una felicidad insaciable, sino de estrangular la yugular de aquel tirano de perfecto semblante, y matarlo de una vez. Con esas manos se tapa las orejas evadiendo, de esa infantil manera suya, los susurros de asesino ocasional pero dulce.)

Oh, no tiene de otra más que ser el mejor a su vista. Al menos, si no quiere ser desechado. Es mejor así, porque de todas maneras no le interesa nada más que continuar avanzando (y subiendo para algún día aplastarlo, masacrarlo y—), yendo más a prisa, creciendo más a prisa. No tiene tiempo que perder.

(_No se da cuenta de que ahora tiene una mordaza en la boca que no le deja pedir ayuda._)

* * *

III.

Años más tarde, nota algo interesante;

Una grieta en entre la muralla que se forma Peter, el despreciable ente que intenta engañarlo y hacerlo su peón. Y es como un milagro, de hecho, que tenga un error siendo que es un hombre tan inteligente, traicionero y sin escrúpulos.

Norman es como él, ciertamente. Ha aprendido a serlo, porque era la única manera de mantenerse alto y útil ante su vista, indispensable para un futuro, como una de las mejores inversiones en la vida. No se equivoca.

Pero lo que puede traerle ganancias, también puede llevarlo a la ruina.

Así que consigue algo así como una tregua.

(_De pronto, hay algo más. Una cuerda que está su cuello. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo?_)

Y ambos comparten un pensamiento en común.

(_Y sus manos han—_)

* * *

IV.

Finalmente—

Prueba algo a lo que se atreve a llamar libertad. No lo es, no obstante, porque se trata de un retazo solamente, incapaz de pertenecer a una realidad que anhela desde interior de su alma.

(El niño que ya no es un niño corre en medio de la oscuridad, respirando con dificultad, con la carne sangrante, las heridas abiertas, los pesados sueños colapsados sobre sus débiles hombros de esclavo y prisionero. Intenta una vez más extender las manos hacia alguna cosa a la que sujetarse y no trastabillar, no caer de nuevo en el suelo, en el charco de sus desdichas venenosas ni ver su reflejo espantoso entre medio de las vendas mal puestas que osan ser un distractor a su misión. No quiere observar nunca más ese rostro de piel de muerto, los cabellos hechos de nieve fría y los ojos que mienten diciendo que son un cielo de verano, pero que simplemente son una noche sin estrellas que amenaza con ahogar a cualquiera que se intentase admirar un abismo sin final —y él bien podría desear no tener ojos con los cuales verse más—.)

Así que, con torpeza, recorre los valles a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que su mente traicionera y astuta le hace hincapié a que no tiene más instantes que perder, que pronto habrá que regresar a la casa de las pesadillas. Y piensa, con tristeza mal disimulada y escondida inocentemente bajo una manta fina de su niñez, que al menos debería grabarse esa linda imagen de la vida que nunca podrá tener.

Pero en medio de su caminata en el corredor que asume dichosa bienaventura, se topa con otro ente, distinto a cualquiera que hubiese visto antes en sus cortos años de vida.

Y no es sólo eso, no es sólo _ella_— es más como un mundo entero, es más como una estrella, es más como el sol mismo. Y trae a su lado luz, calor, alegría, amor y tanto, tanto de lo que le encantaría probar aunque fuese una pizca, en un instante si aquello pretendía no volver a pasar frente a su cara nunca más.

Como en su niñez, siente una cosa intangible brotar en su pecho, allí donde creía que su corazón ya había muerto. Y no aparta la mirada, aunque tenga miedo, aunque sienta dolor. Y entre más temblores, cual si se tratase de un neonato aprendiendo a caminar, se acerca a ese ser celestial que le recuerda a un atardecer y a la vida misma en todo su esplendor.

Pero se detiene antes de llegar porque—

Él nota, después de tantos años sin hacerlo, de ignorarlo, de sentir su seguridad, que hay algo que impide que siga cumpliendo con su esperanza. Un obstáculo a su felicidad que es imposible de cruzar, que desde el comienzo estuvo allí y fue tan ciego que jamás lo vio, o tan estúpido que siempre lo dejó a un lado en la creencia de que no llegaría a lastimarlo.

Es una jaula. Está en una jaula, encerrado, mientras que todos los demás a su alrededor se encuentran siendo libres y soñadores como han de ser los humanos en su común existencia efímera. No puede creer que tuviera que llegar así de bajo como para notar que es inferior hasta de aquel monstruo que le acompaña todos los días y finge ser su amigo mientras le muerde las extremidades y le corta las arterias.

_De verdad, es un idiota. Tan, tan idiota._

Y la misma jaula brilla mientras más se acerca al borde, intentando estar a la par aunque sea un poco más en cuanto a la incierta figura de aquella niña tan preciosa.

Los barrotes finos queman sus dedos. No puede alcanzarla, porque al extender los brazos se da cuenta de que no hay manera se liberarlos de algo así como un nudo imposible de desatar. No tiene alas, así que no puede volar. No puede escapar. Sus manos están atadas y él—

solamente puede ver lo hermoso que es afuera de esa preciosa prisión.

(_En especial a las esmeraldas que vuelan libres entre su felicidad desbordante._)

Y de pronto, él— no recuerda que es un humano, no recuerda que es un niño, no recuerda que puede luchar por escapar. Porque está tan cansado y adolorido que se deja caer en medio de su oscura habitación llena de cánticos lúgubres, mientras los hilos regresan a sus muñecas y sus tobillos, y se enredan en su cuello, obligándolo a ponerse de pie a la fuerza y danzar según las órdenes de ese hombre. Los dedos de un demonio que sabe que puede utilizar a un inocente para conseguir cualquier cosa que se le antojase, y hacer un poco más lastimera desastrosa su realidad.

Sinceramente, ya no le puede importar menos.

* * *

V.

Y es que al final:

No le parece importante morir.

Y con la rabia hiriente en su centro, y los gritos de un montón de monstruos y figuras inciertas en sus oídos, junto con las voces celestiales de lo que no son ángeles, se atreve a olvidar el dolor que le carcome junto con la culpa de ser un buen niño. Y sin cuidado usa su boca para morder las ataduras en sus manos, sus dientes se cierran a las cuerdas y a su carne, y no le interesa con tal de que funcione y llegue a quitarse ese impedimento.

Y sangra. Sangra tanto que pareciera llorar a gritos, con fuerza, desde lo más profundo de su garganta hasta desgarrarla.

Libre de eso, se levanta de su miseria, desata sus demás extremidades y con las piernas débiles se pone de pie una vez más. Cae y una vez más lo intenta, para caer otra vez. La ropa se le empapa en agua sucia que conforman sus lágrimas secas y recuerdos dulces, y no le interesa aun así. Se mancha en más sangre, es cálido, asquerosamente cálido. Quiere vomitar, quiere llorar, quiere correr de la impotencia que siente y de todo aquello sellado en su interior como una bestia de infierno obligado a ser torturado.

De nuevo se exige a levantarse, corre en medio de la misma nada, de lo que es su vida. Hace oídos sordos a la orden que dicta que se mantenga quieto y obediente. Y lleno de absurda valentía, lleva las manos al final del corredor oscuro y levanta un interruptor inexistente para encender una luz de fantasía.

Y está bien.

Está muy bien.

Porque ahora que puede ver más claramente, encuentra la llave oculta bajo la alfombra donde también descansan sus secretos cariñosos de niño inocente. Y con ella se dedica a abrir la puerta de su hermosa prisión. Extiende la mano a su libertad, y por primera vez, la puede tocar sin quemarse por la barrera.

También, aquel ser tan amable y hermoso le dedica una sonrisa, tan preciosa como una joya invaluable, y le dice al oído con un tono agridulce que:

—Vivamos juntos, Norman. Ya no tienes que cargar con tanto nunca más.

No hace más que llorar como un bebé.

Está tan agradecido.

Está feliz de haber podido escapar.

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
